1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to displaying images, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for displaying images stored in the display apparatus while a computer connected to the display apparatus is being booted.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a trend for users to connect a single computer to a plurality of monitors in order to enhance the efficiency of performing tasks. Accordingly, universal serial bus (USB) monitors have increased in popularity as display apparatuses. USB monitors may be connected individually to computers via USB cables, or a plurality of USB monitors may be connected to a single computer.
However, a screen of a conventional USB monitor remains black until a computer is booted and completely activated. Specifically, the conventional USB monitor is unable to display images while the computer is being booted or when the power is not supplied from the computer. Accordingly, the screen of the conventional USB monitor stays black while the computer is booting, and thus it is impossible for a user to check the booting state of the computer. This is because a driver of the USB monitor installed on the computer needs to communicate with firmware installed on the USB monitor in order to receive video signals through a USB protocol, and because this communication is performed only when an operating system (OS) of the computer is completely activated.